


All In Its Place

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Post-Radiant Dawn, also an excessive amount of kissing, an excessive amount of sound effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally taking care of urgent duties and clearing up her schedule, Tanith is trying to find Sigrun and the Empress, and is having trouble locating them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In Its Place

Click, clack, click, clack.

"Empress, are you here?" Tanith asked the empty meeting room, which was rather pointedly supposed to contain the Empress and the Daein delegation.

Click, clack, click, clack. The sound of her boots echoed across the empty hallways.

"Empress? Are you here? Commander Sigrun?" But no response came from the waiting room.

Click, clack, click, clack.

"You there, Lieutenant Marrow!" Tanith barked to the throne room guard.

Marrow snapped to attention. "Yes ma'am! What is it you need, Second Commander?"

"Have you seen either the Empress or the Commander?" Tanith's eyes glowered at Marrow as if she was personally responsible for their absence.

Marrow trembled slightly. "N-no ma'am. I thought they'd be with you."

With a harrumph, Tanith turned and walked away, her boots clacking down the halls once more. Marrow let out a sigh of relief.

Click, clack, click, clack, click, cla-

Tanith paused. In her haste to search for the Empress, she had failed to consider where to actually search next.

Frankly, the whole situation had been most unusual. While the Empress was meeting with anyone not personally vetted by Sigrun or Tanith, she would normally have both of them as her shadows, for her personal safety. But due to her... relationship with the new Queen of Daein, Micaiah, Sigrun and Tanith had decided that one guard would be sufficient. So Tanith had gone to take care of some duties while Sigrun watched over the Empress as the senior officer. At the time, she wasn't concerned - Sigrun was one of the few people she trusted with the life of the Empress, after all. Now, however, with neither of them anywhere to be found - now she definitely was concerned.

Hmm. If they weren't in the meeting room or the waiting room, the meeting had likely concluded. The Empress's schedule was open only for a short while, as she was supposed to attend the Senate Reform Committee's meeting in a mark's time. Perhaps she had gone there early.

Click, clack, click, clack.

"Pardon the intrusion, Senators," Tanith said as she opened the door to the committee's office. "Has the Empress stopped by here yet?"

The men and women in the room, clad in the white robes of the Imperial Senate, looked at each other confusedly. Finally, one brave soul, the new Senator Yewen recently appointed to fill one of the many vacancies, coughed. "Um, Commander Tanith, I'm sorry, but we haven't. Isn't her appointment here not for some time?"

"Yes, I'm aware," Tanith bit back. Senator Yewen visibly cringed at the harshness of Tanith's voice, and Tanith reprimanded herself internally. Hadn't meant to scar the poor man. "I'm... merely trying to locate where her delegation has moved to. Pardon the intrusion." Tanith left the room once more, closing the door behind her.

Tanith thought as she walked. Click, clack, cli-

Normally, the garden Tanith was passing by was totally unnotable. A small area tended to occasionally, to brighten up some of the longer stretches of hallway in the cathedral. Tanith had passed by it a hundred times, and it had never particularly changed. But now there was something different - namely, the Empress kneeling down and looking at the flowers, and Sigrun sitting on a bench, back to the hallway, watching over her.

Click, clack. "I had assumed you'd still be in the meeting room."

Sigrun didn't even budge as Tanith walked up behind her. "It was a fairly short meeting, after all. The Empress was feeling a bit stressed from the pace of the week, so I elected to take her here for some time off."

Tanith sat down next to her. "I wish you had found some way to inform me of your location. I was concerned."

"Well, you found us in the end, right?" Sigrun replied with a wry smile. "So I suppose it all worked out."

Tanith sighed. 

A silence filled the room, as the Empress of all of Begnion carefully examined a rose bush, and the commanders of her royal guard rested on a small bench.

"You know," Sigrun whispered. "It wasn't just for the Empress's sake I suggested we come here."

Tanith hardly moved. "Oh?"

"We haven't had time to ourselves in over a year now, you realize." Sigrun slowly took Tanith's hand in her own.

Tanith paused in thought. "I suppose we haven't. Not since the war began." And with how guard rotations worked, they didn't even have the chance to go to sleep together. Their duties were their lives, and they had accepted that, but it left very little time for. Personal matters.

"No one comes by here this time of day, aside from guard patrols. And," Sigrun said as she gave Tanith's hand a slight squeeze, "us, now. And we have no plans until the meeting later."

Tanith hesitated, checking that the Empress was looking at a row of flowers and not likely to turn back, before taking Sigrun's face into her hand and kissing her. And kissing her again. And again. And again. And... finally, after they had burned off some of the energy that had been building up, unattended, they pulled back from each other, Sigrun smiling and Tanith barely showing the happiness in her heart. 

As they kissed, Sanaki very carefully made sure she didn't turn around.


End file.
